Tug a War:Twilight
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: Very first Twilight story.Happens during Breaking Dawn; Honeymoon on hold; two lovers returning to Forks and secret troubles begin. Rating will surely change
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/actors or anything else from Twilight nor do I make any money.**

**A/N: I have been in love with Bella/Carlisle for the longest time ever since New Moon and this is my first! Even though I greatly enjoy Bella/Edward and Jacob together I just seem to like Bellisle a lot more.**

**Warnings: Nothing bad in the first chapter but there might be a little bit of Edward/Bella not Carlisle and Bella yet. Not yet!**

**Returning to Forks**

**::**

Bella Swan had been the greatest part to the Cullen family for a while now and everyone appreciated her being around and being part of their family. She was gentle, caring and from time-to-time very timid and clumsy but everyone loves a girl whose crazy on her feet, right?

That very same girl was coming back to Forks just to see them with her husband Edward at her side.

Carlisle had gotten a call from Esme at work down at the hospital and it was about Bella and Edward's return. It surprised him as much as the others at home. He left that hour and was home in a split second. When he returned to his glass kingdom Bella and Edward with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Esme all stood in a small semi-circle talking amongst each other like there was some sort of problem.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked the small group mainly to Esme, the only one he seemed to look at with his cold hands in the pockets of his long dark peacoat with a gray scarf wrapped loosely around his neck for warmth.

Esme and all the others paid attention to him. Their eyes snapped on him seconds after he spoke. "Bella isn't feeling well and she wanted to stay with us for a few days." Esme informed him with a soft expression on her face. Bella moved forward from the group with Edward's arm wrapped protectively around her waist. At that moment, Carlisle's golden eyes caught Bella's warm inviting brown's. She didn't notice yet Carlisle couldn't look away.

They all then looked back at the Doctor as soon as the silence appeared and he just stood there totally motionless with a blank expression defining his face. He did recall what Esme had told him seconds before but didn't have words to respond back.

"She can stay." He gave them all a soft genuine smile before leaving the room into the kitchen. Edward's fingers gripped into the soft flesh of Bella's waist twitched several times before holding tighter and leading her upstairs where his bedroom was still and always will still be located.

Edward stared deeply in Bella's brown glistening orbs before putting his lips upon hers and he held her securely and protectively against the cold wall of the room. She flared her nostrils involuntary as the pair of lips collided in a delicate way. Bella shook against Edward and he stopped as soon as he noticed. He was afraid he was making her cold or possibly even frightening her. "Are you okay Bella?" Edward stopped all together even his hands left her body.

Bella didn't look into his eyes and remained motionless between Edward and the wall. "Yes why?" she looked up at him slowly, putting her hands into the pockets of her jeans. The way her eyes shook gave her true feelings away. Edward could see that.

"I love you Bells…"he said in a gentle whisper, cold against her skin in the process of dragging himself closer and closer until his lips were touching the nape of her neck. Just before the actual touching, he could feel the goose bumps already forming and it brought a small smile to his face. Bella felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips but it wasn't strong enough. She invited him in and shut her eyes, putting her arms around his neck, while pulling his body close. All Bella wanted was to be held and to be loved by a special someone; Edward had just one flaw…he was insanely possessive of little Miss Swan and she was only beginning to notice the effects.

She just couldn't push herself into telling him off. She loved him too much and would do anything to keep him this close.

**::**

**5 minutes passed**

Bells was laying half-asleep over the untouched bed with glass walls surrounding her in complete quietness; serene silence.

Edward stopped playing the piano and moved over to Bella. She blinked both of her eyes open and gave him a small smile. But out of the blue Edward leans into her and sits down parting his lips: "What is wrong Bella?" he moves his hand from his lap and places it against one of her warm cheeks.

Bella slightly jumped from the coldness of his palm but she was so used to feeling it, it barely bothered her much anymore. She carefully sat up and realized that they had put their honeymoon on hold just because of her. She looked up at Edward with a guilt-stricken look. "I think I caught a bug or something." She answered him in such softness and worry Edward felt her shake a bit and pulled her close.

He wasn't much upset about putting their honeymoon on hold but what he was upset about was Bells. She was getting sick and he had noticed a change in her appetite.

"We can stay here. You need some rest Bells." He told her right as he leaned forward to place a frozen kiss upon her forehead and that's when he realized for certain how warm she was becoming; she had a fever.

After Edward pulled the covers up over Bella half-way he caressed her cheek once more and left the room. Bella just lay in utter silence turned on her side staring out into the green wooded forest which was of Cullen Territory.

It must be so sad living life like this. Bella always wondered how they all must feel living in complete grey and silence all of the time; just looking outside made her stomach turn even more. Nothing but grey sky and cawing crows. It scared her but somehow she managed to let that pass her and soon she was fast asleep.

.

**.**

When Edward followed the familiar pathway down stairs he had encountered Carlisle and Esme. He could smell the strong spicy herbs and the decadent aroma of vegetables. They were in the kitchen boiling Bella some herbal tea and cooking a bowl of soup. Carlisle was too busy getting everything ready he had his back to him.

Esme was the only one paying any attention and she smiled. "Is she resting?" she asked causing Carlisle to turn and stare back at Edward.

Edward bobbed his head in response still melting in the amazing mixtures of smells. Carlisle put one arm around Esme's waist from behind and whispered something in her hair.

Carlisle slipped his arm away and returned to the boiling pot on the beautiful burner located over the countertop. "I will give her, her soup." Carlisle told the both of them with his back still turned to their view. Esme later checked on the tea yet it still had time to boil.

Carlisle put the soup in a nice bowl from the cupboards in front of him and pulled out a silver spoon. He tested the soup just to be on the safe side and headed for the upstairs.

**::**

Bella coughed herself awake. It was a rather wet cough and some phlegm had actually come up. She sat up slowly resting her back up against the small headboard of the bed.

She was content before the little tap at the door startled her and she became flustered. She invited him in assuming it was Edward again but when she saw the door open she was surprised to see it was Carlisle.

He had a gentle smile on his lips that invited even the darkest of all souls into his world. "I made you some vegetable soup Bella. It might help your stomach." He walked into Edward's old bedroom with a hand full of hot soup and the other with tea.

The tea was actually handed to him a bit late but it was still fresh and well enough for her to drink. Bella just watched him walk and stop at the side of the bed. His stare was long and his smile seemed to last forever.

"You don't have to do this Carlisle…I can go ho-no Bella you can stay here as long as you need; you are no trouble at all. In fact I wouldn't mind if you'd stay for the rest of your honeymoon." Carlisle informed her with a big smile on his face that turned into a sweet chuckle. Bella couldn't hold back the smile much longer and just let it out. "Thanks Carlisle it's very nice of you." She said nonchalantly but with a tiny hint of nervousness reaching out for the soup and tea.

Carlisle moved in close and bent before her onto one knee as if he was ready to pull out a ring from his back pocket but it wasn't that at all.

"Here…he looked down into the bowl before picking up the spoon with a pinch of his index finger and thumb and bringing it forward. Bella was confused at first thinking about what she should do. Before anything her face flushed totally red and she turned away.

Carlisle realized what he had done but didn't regret it. Bella Swan was a cutie and she was definitely beautiful and smart. She had so many great qualities and everything about her shown through from the outside.

"I'm sorry Bella I wasn't trying to make it uncomfortable." Carlisle apologized sympathetically standing to his feet.

Bella turned back to him and smiled. "No-no…I mean you didn't make me uncomfortable Carlisle n-nothing that you could ever do would make me feel that way." She batted her eyes a few times before quickly locking onto his golden orbs that had seemed to be on hers the entire time. Bella was being true. She was being honest with him and what she was feeling was something in the pit of her stomach that had been there for a long time.

Carlisle smiled at Bells. He looked into the soup watching the tiny vegetables swim around in the deep auburn liquid surrounding them then back up at her.

"Eat up Bella and get some rest." Carlisle gazed upon her like some crazy animal longing for something to eat but his stare was different. He loved watching Bella…he loved looking at her, loved adoring her sweet face every day. She was amazing and yet she was Edward's lover; Edward's wife and mate. It would be so very wrong of Carlisle Cullen; Dr. Cullen to interfere in such deep waters such as that. Avoiding Bella would be the best thing to do but it wasn't at all at the top of his list of things.

Doing such things would cause terrible problems between Bella and him even all the others, especially Esme and himself. It was just a feeling that was with him for as long as he could remember after meeting Bella for the very first time. But he had no need no intentions of forgetting about how much he really cared for Bella.

**::**

**E/N: Well here ya' go. For all you Edward and Bella and Bella and Carlisle fans. It's not much yet but you wait and see what happens next **


	2. Chapter 2

**Not-so-ordinary world**

**::**

Bella woke in the middle of the night. She opened her eyes and felt sweat trickle down her forehead and onto the tip of her nose.

Her heart thumped heavy in her chest and she could feel it. It brought pain as she sat up staring off into the darkness of the room. "Ed-Edward-Edward!" Bella began in a soft voice but it had gotten much louder and sounded much like a cry for help.

She was scared; so bad she shook and the sweat kept sprinkling down her body without any hesitance, and emerging into a puddle in her palms.

Edward was there in the nick of time and hurled himself to her side. "Bella what is wrong?" he was terrified after hearing her shrieks and was holding her against his cold chest. Bella closed her eyes and crushed her arms against his chest between both of their bodies. "…hm." She breathed hard through her nose into his marble chest against the soft fabric of his t-shirt, wrinkling his back as she squeezed with flimsy fingers.

Bella knew what was wrong and Edward Cullen was the main suspect. It was another nightmare; another nightmare of death…of Edward.

The only reason she wasn't letting go is maybe her paranoia or possibly the loneliness she felt all the time.

"No one is going to hurt you Bella." Edward brushed a hand through her brown wavy locks with a cooing whisper in her ear. That being said, Bella moved her head from his chest and looked up at him. He felt her warmth and used the palm of his hand to wipe the sweat buds from her forehead.

.

Her warm inviting eyes led him on and he shifted his body even closer to hers and pushed his mouth into hers without warning. "Ed…"Bella let out a tiny muffled sound against Edward's lips yet he didn't seem to stop but actually deepening it.

"Don't worry love." Edward moved back rubbing Bell's cheek. "I won't leave you alone tonight." He moved in closer on the cheap little spring mattress pulling Bella into him once again. Bells nestled his cold torso with the side of her face somehow putting him in a much better mood. "I love you…"she whispered to him with her lips against his chest and eager hands making a slow attempt at moving up his shirt.

He realized what she was trying to do and decided on helping her with her needs. "Here Bells…he leaned backwards a bit with a pair of fingers gripped at the hem of his shirt and raised it up, giving her a bit of a sneak peek at what she wanted.

Bella swallowed thickly and felt her face flush.

Edward smiled small and used his free hand to grab hers. It was horrifically warm to the touch but Ed didn't care. "Touch" He demanded, but not as tormenting and so demanding as he is capable of, slowly bringing her hand towards his chest and rested it over his cold abs. Bella jerked back and stayed in that position for a while before returning to his flawless skin.

His smile faded and his lips parted. She could tell he was looking for something and something only she knew. Her breathing became raged and heavy before long.

Bells got to her hands and knees crawling towards Edward who awaited her for many seconds. But as she reached closer she let out one rough cough that shocked Edward himself. His shirt was pulled back down and he held her shoulders; tight!

Great his possessive, obsessiveness was kicking in again but yet it was sweet that he cared so much for her. "Are you still ill Bella?" Edward put the back of his hand against her forehead where it was overheating his cold flesh. It burned his skin but wasn't a bother. She looked up at him with her eyes and coughed again. It sounded rougher than the last. "I feel like crap." She smiled and looked down at the messy sheets beneath where she sat. Edward just stared at her with furrowed brows. He had that look of pain and sadness on his face and it made her worried.

"I am not deathly sick Edward stop worry…nothing will happen to me." Bella fussed with him trying her best to not start an argument.

Edward didn't say a word back. His face was turned away from hers and he still looked as upset as he had before. Bella reached out and grabbed his two first fingers. He looked back at her and at that moment she kissed him.

**::**

**Hour later**

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie had gone off to hunt. Carlisle had gotten off work early and returned home.

"You drink this up Bella and you will get better before you know it and then it's off to the mall!" Alice smiled big and bright giving Bells a cup of fresh herbal tea. She took it and brought it up to her lips and took a slow slip.

It wasn't too hot or too cold. It was perfect temperature which softened her taste-buds as it rolled down her throat.

Bella smiled nonchalantly. "Thanks Alice." She gave the glass back to Alice and sighed. Alice just stared with a smile. "I hope you get better soon!" she whimpered sympathetically and stood up from the cheap mattress to embrace Bells before leaving.

Left alone once again, Bella let out another exhausted sigh.

Minutes had passed by until the knock at the door appeared to her thoughts. She swung her legs out from underneath her body and stood up, moving for the door, when she opened it and was surprised yet again by his presence.

It was Carlisle. He wasn't supposed to be home 'til later on in the day, but seeing him before her made her happy and very pleased. "Are you feeling better Bella?" he interrupted her silent train of thought with a worrying question that seemed to be the only thing on her mind. It drove her mad hearing it again but Carlisle was a caring man and she let it go.

She scratched the back of her neck and then put her hands in her pants pockets. "Yeah I guess." She answered him in a normal tone giving him her complete attention and right as he was about to believe it Bella let out a hard cough and Carlisle eyed her.

"Let me feel your head." Carlisle said to her and moved in on her, nearly closing the space between them. He moved his hand up and placed the back of his hand against her forehead which burned.

She had a bad fever. It was strange how she didn't feel any symptoms at all. "You're warm Bella, very warm in fact." Carlisle informed her in a serious voice that made Bella slightly uneasy. She backed up just then and he looked at her strangely. "My head does hurt a little…she told Carlisle before he left the room.

.

.

He swallowed and smiled.

"Good that your telling me the truth now, Bella." He was being a jokester right at the moment moving back to where he was previously; near Bella.

Bella felt terribly short standing right before him. Her eyes met his collar bone directly and she flushed after finding his golden eyes on her. "You look pale." He broke the silence frightening unaware Bella in the process.

She nodded and turned to look away from him. "How did you know I was still up here Carlisle?" Bella asked, a bit confused on how he could have possibly known she was still up here. Carlisle smiled small and answered: "Alice." He replied and smiled.

Bells nodded her head once again and before even knowing what was going on, she was pressed close against Carlisle. Her nerves began to kick in hyper speed and she jumped back. But after hitting his hard marble torso Bella went straight backwards.

"Bella" Carlisle grabbed her wrist before she could even meet the ground and forced her close. This-this wasn't right; not right at all. Carlisle was married…to Esme and she was Bella's adoptive mother-in-law and her best friend. She could never do something so senseless to her. But Carlisle seemed to keep her in place gazing down upon her with glistening eyes.

"C-Carlisle?" Bella tried to wiggle free but the feelings being held within her chest would let her complete those actions. She was afraid, and she was excited. She was terrified and she was in…love?

**.**

**.**

**E/N: Strange place to end it huh? Well here it is and wait for next chapter coming soon! Carlisle and Edward are so hot it's so hard to pick one for Bella!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The doctor and The Monster**

**::**

Carlisle wouldn't budge when Bella moved. His grip was strong and firm around her wrist causing a bit of damage.

Her heart began to pump; her blood boiled higher than a hundred degrees and she didn't think she could stand this way for very long. "Carlisle…"she breathed lightly and at the moment her warm breath reached his porcelain skin he brought her closer and buried his nose into the crook of her neck.

Bella's eyes widened bigger than she ever imagined after feeling his cold nose press into her flesh. The most awkward part was that he was Edward's father and he was making a move.

Would it be this wrong to let it continue and betray Edward like this? Her thoughts were a scrambled mess. She didn't know what to do anymore. At that moment after ending the silence, Carlisle seemed to snap out of a trance like dream and felt terrible at what he had done to Bella. "Bella I am very sorry. I don't know what came over me…"he let go of her wrist and moved backwards into his own space where he needed to stay.

Bella's face turned deep red and she crashed into him with a soft kiss. Carlisle was just as confused as little Bella was but nothing stopped him from sucking face with his own son's wife.

She let go of his mouth for a quick breath and returned with a wet smack, pushing his head back. Her hands trailed hungrily around for something to grab over his hard well-built chest. "Bella what are you doing?" he asked leaving her lips with a cold hand over her hip.

She coughed without saying a word and Carlisle knew she was getting worse by the second. Dark circles grew underneath her chocolate eyes without warning and she had become more pale than normal. "I-I don't know…"and with that said she let out another cough and this time it was a bit hard on her as he watched her crouch over slightly. He was worried for her health. "You need bed rest Bella." Carlisle moved his hand and patted her cheek sweetly.

She shivered at the touch and made her way back into his arms. He was growing irritated but not with Bella; with her not listening and making the wrong choices.

"Bella please." He tried to pull her back but the warmth of her cheek against his chest kept him still. "You're very warm Bella." Carlisle whispered into her temple brushing her hair down with his palm. Bella smiled into his torso but it faded and she began to fiddle around quite a bit with something on his shirt.

**.**

Later on after an hour of hunting, Edward, Emmett and Jasper returned. Rosalie was waiting for their arrival so she could spend time with Emmett in the family room in the love seat.

"Did you bring home any for the rest of us?" Rosalie moved up to the three boys and stood chest to chest with Emmett. He smirked and leaned forward to place a wet kiss on her cheek. "So that's a no." Rosalie said, tired of his kissing already, as she pushed him aside.

"Yeah." He chuckled wrapping his meaty arms around her waist and pulling her into his body from the backside.

Jasper and Edward headed for the kitchen where Esme was busy boiling more tea for sickly Bella. "Has she been resting?" Edward asked out of the blue grabbing Esme's attention. She smiled at Jasper and Edward's presence and answered shortly after.

"Yes Carlisle and Alice had been checking in on her hour after hour, so she's probably been fully rested." She told them with her back turned to them for she was working on the tea. Jasper gave Edward one last look and left the room. Edward stood silent leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his torso.

He shortly left the room too and followed the pathway toward Bella's room.

**. **

**.**

Soon after having being tugged on several times, Carlisle looked down and realized Bella had been pulling at his buttons with her teeth. This wasn't like Bella; well the Bella that he knew of.

"Bella…Carlisle breathed lightly against her temple, holding back the crazy temptation that he could feel hard in his chest. Bella managed to break one button free but it hurt her in the process. "Okay that wasn't very smart." She looked up at him with her big brown puppy dog eyes that glistened with warm tears.

Dr. Cullen smirked and gave her one cute Eskimo kiss that tickled her nose in a carefree way causing her to giggle; something Carlisle had never heard before from those sweet lips of hers. "You need rest now, Esme is making some fresh tea." He let his fingers drop slowly one by one to savor the gentle silky touch of her pale cheeks against his palms.

She obeyed but leaned up to kiss him again. Only this time was his cheek. She couldn't betray Edward like that and she definitely couldn't hurt Esme like that either. It wasn't in her nature to go round making even the soulless hurt. That wasn't the right thing to do. "Thanks Carlisle." She let out a soft smile and watched him leave. But reaching for the door it swung open and Edward stood in the way. "She's fine Edward, but she might need your comfort." Carlisle put one hand on his son's shoulder and left before Edward could even look back.

Bella burst with another painful cough and Edward was right at her side. "You are still warm Bella…" he worried, with his palm faced down against her forehead.

Bella, very hesitantly pushed his hand aside and forced it flat on the mattress with hers dominating. "I'm fine Edward really." She reassured him the best she could but he wasn't buying it. He eyed Bella directly into her brown orbs of wonder realizing that he unfortunately couldn't read her mind and instead stolen a kiss from her warm lips and slid his hand upon her thigh.

"I love you Bells." He said to her in nothing but a whisper before grabbing her and laying her down with him. She was lost for words at that moment. She loved Edward; she loved him dearly and thank god for his incapability of reading her mind because Carlisle was all over it. She pushed herself so hard to stop thinking like that but it never worked. Their honeymoon was ruined and their lives were pretty much over too.

"Edward….please!" she ordered him in between breathes and he leaned up and succeeded to fulfill her need. He knew where this was headed and he could feel it in her presence. Her blood over-boiled and her heart pounded like an erratic drum player. Her skin began to glisten with tiny little orbs of sweat that smelled sweet and bitter and he loved that smell. He adored her natural smells. "Can we do this Edward?" she had moved from his lips and stared off into his golden eyes. She took a few seconds to think things over and realized that they had only begun to change into a darker shade of blood red and it was nerve-racking.

He quickly became the one dominating her with his body and soul. The dark rings grew hard under his eyes while she slowly traced along their edges.

"Bella…I-I don't want to hurt you!" he seemed to be more furious with himself than worried and it was just beginning to worry her. But he licked his lips at the sight of her and his eyes snapped on the pulsating vein bulging from the side of her neck. She was tempting her…NO! She was so innocent she wasn't the cause of this. He was the monster…

…Bella-Bella…Bella what a name. He could say it over and over a thousand times each day and never get tired of it.

"E-Edward?" she was scared lying flat and vulnerable beneath him with his arms lying still on each side of her. He was ready; ready for the kill but he loved her so much. "I-I can't do this Bella." He used his inhuman vampire flee on Bella and flung himself nearly 5-to-6 feet clear in the air far away from her with his back hard up against the bedroom door.

It was driving him mad and he had to leave before he lost all control. "Edward?" she sat up in that instant and the wind around her took a swing at her dark locks at the last minuteand brought the scent spiraling around in the cool air.

His eyes shut hard and tight. His fingers dug deep into the fancy wood of the door. Bella knew the consequences and knew how capable Edward was in causing her harm but she never wanted to think of it as harm.

She drug her heavy legs out of bed and it was a good thing she wore sweats. He seemed to get more and more tempted by her wonderful array of smells and her beauty it was nearly getting the better of him. "I know you won't hurt me Edward…don't worry." She carefully moved toward the red eyed Cullen watching him brace himself harder and tighter against the door, somewhat keeping her distance from him but it wasn't working.

Their bond was strong.

"Bell-Bella…"he gasped as if he couldn't breathe and he suddenly dropped to his knees. She stopped and looked at him. "Edward!" now she was the one comforting him and kneeling before him. "Look at me Edward." Bella brought her hand out to Ed's marble face and grabbed his chin delicately.

They locked eyes tight at that instant. "I'm a monster Bells…" he cried falling into her arms with his face padded against her soft breasts. She let out a soft groan and wrapped her arms tightly around his head crushing him harder against her. "You're no monster Edward…you are my angel." She said in his brown hazel hair taking in his manly aroma before breaking down with tears.

He hugged her back and nearly crushed her the way his arms squeezed her waist but it was the thought and the feeling that really counted.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

**E/N: Sorry to end it like that but I thought it was cute myself…you readers can guess what happens next cause I'm not telling! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Troubles**

**::**

Bella fell asleep fast that night after all the tears she cried. Edward lay right beside her, watching her sleep while he brushed her hair.

He leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before leaving. "I love you my little lamb." He whispered being as quiet as he could be with the door knob in his hand and left. The door clicked softly and just that woke her in the instant.

"Ed-ward?" she cried in a tiny voice begging for his company but he didn't show. The darkness surrounded her embracing her with its cold unforgiving grasp that made the insides of her heart ache. She soon enough found herself crying once more and before long she had a pair of strong cold arms around her, giving her all the comfort she needed. More than she possibly could imagine.

She was startled and fidgeted in the stranger's grasp. She was quite a fuss but had been silenced by the sight she saw before her as the lights amazingly turned on with a clap of his hand.

"Carlisle…she was speechless at that moment and didn't know what to do or how to react. He was getting more acquainted with her the more she has been here and it was weird yet very attracting. Bella always had a small crush on Carlisle but now that crush had changed into something like fascination or maybe obsession? "You are not so warm as before. You look better too Bella…do you feel better?" Carlisle asked in a gentle voice putting one of his hands over her forehead and moved down to cup her cheek. Bella felt the heat rush to her face and touched Carlisle's hand.

It was softer than she realized and squeezed his two fingers. The ring; his beautiful golden wedding band located on his left hand and the Cullen Crest on the right. They were lovely and what made her heart skip was the wedding ring.

**::**

"Carlisle we can't do this…" Bella swallowed hard in her throat which Carlisle had been watching for the longest time ready to press his lips against. The hunky doc gave her a swift look over and moved closer. "I'm sorry Bella, I was just seeing if you were feeling any better…get some rest." He told her and left the bed and her presence all together.

But she wanted his company as much as he seemed to want hers. She was too late and he was already gone.

.

.

As soon as late morning hit, Alice called for Bella at the bottom of the stairs. She didn't respond at first and gave the little pixie a reason to rush up the stairs in a fuss.

"Bella?" she opened up the door and looked around the room. She noticed Bella in the most impossible position she'd ever see her in and ran to her side. "Bella what is wrong?" Alice sat on the bed trying to pull her arms away from herself, and brushed her hair flat. Bella looked up at her but didn't say a word. She looked scared or maybe upset. Alice put her own hands on one of Bella's knees and faked a smile.

"Bella Bella, what is wr-and before Alice could even finish what she was about to say she froze. She was having one of her visions again and she could see Bella fighting with Edward about something serious. It wasn't good.

Alice closed her eyes and tried to let it slide but it wasn't something she could just forget like that. She had to tell Bella before it was too late.

Bella watched Alice during her vision and touched her shoulder. "Alice what is it?" She finally spoke realizing that she had just had one of her visions again. The little pixie faked another smile that only Bella could notice and thought that she should tell her before long. She needed to get it off her chest.

**::**

Edward and Emmett were downstairs in the family room wrestling around. Carlisle and Esme lounged on the sofa close to each other as close as possible watching the two boys.

"Guys don't break anything." Esme called out but she was late on words. Edward grabbed Emmett roughly by the shoulders and shoved him hard across the room causing the forceful wind to blow over one of Esme's best vases.

Both of them were quiet after the shattering on the soft carpet. Esme and Carlisle both stood up but Carlisle was the only one who seemed to clean it up. "Edward and Emmett you know you guys aren't supposed to rough-house in here. Please go outside if you two want to mess around. I think you boys forgot that Bella is still asleep?" Esme said more in a question form than a comment as Emmett smirked giving Edward a shove.

Esme ignored them as calmly as she could and left for the kitchen when Carlisle followed behind with a white dust pan full of delicate glass that Esme warned Ed and Em about.

"Go check your girl Edward…she's probably awake by now it's almost noon." Emmett gave Ed a neutral stare with his hands in the pockets of his grey sweats. Edward looked down and then turned around heading for the stairs.

::

Alice had told Bella about her vision. Just as they were ending the conversation Edward walked in ever so quietly they barely noticed him but Alice was good at keeping on track with her vampiric-senses and snapped her golden eyes on him. 

"Alice what are you doing?" Edward moved into the bedroom and stood before Alice whom rose up from the mattress staring at Bella who was still in the same fettle position with her knees up against her chest as before. Edward didn't sound too happy or even pleased to see Alice in the bedroom so she left.

Edward watched her leave and stood in the doorway for the longest time before returning to his Bella and shut the door.

Bella scooted further back on the bed away from Edward as he reached out for her hand. He was confused and went back to standing still. "Bella, love, what is it?" he asked her in a soft voice and before she could respond she was in tears.

Edward was totally dumbfounded and mentally kicked himself in the head just because she was in pain. He loved his little Swan and wanted to know everything that was every little thing that bugged her constantly. "What is wrong Bells?" Edward attempted to move in again but she moved back. It seemed to him that he was frightening her somehow and it caused him great pain.

His brows met in a sorrowful way and he nearly broke down himself. "What is it that I did Bella? "He wondered with a hint of hurt in his voice realizing that he could have sincerely caused her pain without knowing what it was that he did. Bella shook her head which shocked Edward even more. "I want to know what is hurting you Bells, I love you." He let himself into her space and put his arms around her even if she refused and fussed for a long amount of time.

His strength was better than hers and of course he dominated her before she could even knee him like she was about to. "Get off me! GET OFF!" she screamed but not loud enough for the other Cullen's to hear while the tears kept falling like wild.

Edward didn't understand what could be so bad to make her tick like this. Bella never acted like this; never and when she slapped him across the face she took her hand back and cried in serious pain. It was the worst pain ever. She must have forgotten he had porcelain skin and she could have nearly broken her hand. "Bella…" Edward pinned her down and grabbed her wrists where they were brought above her head and stayed there.

Bella didn't fuss anymore. She felt bad; bad about her injured hand and bad that she made Edward upset. "I'm sorry Edward!" she was so tired that the tears and the pain were beginning to fade as so did her whimpers and cries. Edward gazed into her chocolate eyes and kissed the very tip of her nose.

"Don't Bella, don't say that-Edward let go of her wrists slow-like as one of his hands fell to the bed and marched slowly toward her waist.

.

.

Downstairs, Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen cooking a nice dinner for the family. The mouth-watering smells got Emmett and Alice's attention. They both came running through the front door and smiled big at what was being cooked.

Carlisle was busy pouring spices on the steak which he cooked one at a time and Esme was found boiling vegetables of all kinds. "Smells good" Emmett snuck up behind Carlisle, drooling over the sizzling meat with his hands grabbing tight to the elder's shoulders.

Dr. Cullen smiled and spun around. Emmett dropped his hands at his sides and jumped up on the counter. "Where is Edward?" Carlisle asked anyone who was listening at the moment awaiting the steak that was still in the pan sizzling. Esme looked over her shoulder at him: "He's upstairs with Bella." She told him and at that moment, he left the kitchen and headed for Edward's bedroom.

Bella was so close to falling asleep with Edward by her side, but the door opened and startled her. "Carlisle?" Edward sat up in a hurry with Bella still laying down with sleep on her mind. Carlisle moved in closer to the bed the two were occupying with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Dinner is almost done." He said to them and Bella sat up with Edward taking a tight hold of her hand. His grasp hurt and it made her bruised hand worse. Carlisle saw slight discomfort in her eyes but never thought of it until the worse happened later on.

::

During dinner with the Cullen's, Bella kept fiddling more than she did eat. Half of her steak was from Edward's and it was a smaller fraction of a half even. Yet she still didn't feel good enough to eat it.

Esme, whom sat across from Carlisle and with Emmett and Jasper on both of her sides, looked down at Bella, beside Edward and Rosalie with a soft stare. "What is wrong Bella?" she asked putting down her own fork and creating attention from the others. Carlisle swallowed a large piece of broccoli and set his fork down also.

Bella turned up her eyes to find every member of the Cullen family staring right at her; god, how she hated being the center of attention. "I-I'm fine, just not that hungry." Bella kept her eyes on Esme and they sneaked over to Edward and Carlisle. She could have sworn her face gotten terribly red but she was so cold it was mainly impossible to feel any heat right now, well besides the heat radiating off the chunk of meat on her plate.

Emmett coughed and smiled large over at Bells. "Hey Bella, are you going to eat that?" he pointed at her plate of food and she sighed. "Sure go for it." She scooted back in her seat and stood up. Edward stood with her and grabbed her arm. "May we be excused?" Edward asked Carlisle since he was the man of the house. Carlisle nodded and finished eating. As that was said, Edward pulled Bella by her arm out of the room and into the family room.

Bella fussed and pulled her arm free from his painful grasp. "Why are you not hungry Bella, what is going on?" Edward asked, holding her shoulders, and looking straight into her eyes she could definitely tell he was worried for her.

Bells said not a word; nothing escaped her lips. "I love you, Bella." Edward said once again; like he always did when she was feeling bad. It was as if he didn't like saying it unless she was feeling upset or depressed. She hated it; Bella squirmed away from his touch but he pulled her back. "Bella…why are you acting like this?" he growled but not harshly, brushing her cheek. His touch was cold as always and the tears came back again. "Alice had a vision…she began saying way out of the blue. Edward knew now that he had to pay attention. Alice's visions never lied and it could be something serious.

Edward eyed her hard, cupping her face in both of his marble hands. She was burning against his glass skin and it felt amazing. "About what Bells?" he wanted to know more and his voice was telling her that.

Bella swallowed thickly and removed Edward's hands from her face. "You hit me and-and you ran away. I hated you…" she began to hiss but her voice was notched as she started to tear up again. Ed didn't move or flinch but he did curse something beneath his breath and Bella heard it clear as day.

"Why-why would she have a vision like that…Bella you know I would never hurt you." He whispered against her cheek after grabbing her and pulling her close again until her breasts pressed up against him. He felt her heart beat; beat after beat and wanted more of her. "Tell me Bells; tell me what I can do to stop it…to protect you-from me?" he squeezed her ever more so tightly; tight enough to squeeze the life out of her.

Bella didn't know what to say as she was being smothered by her sweet lover. "I-I-I don't know…don't run away from me Edward. Whatever you do don't run away!" she cried in his chest, pressing impossibly closer against him until she felt his frozen skin beneath his clothes.

**.**

**E/N: Okay that was a weird chapter without any Carlisle x Bella but I didn't want to make it longer that it had to be so I had to end it here. Btw stay tuned for next chapter that one will be a REAL shocker! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If you haven't noticed, Bella and Edward's relationship is awkward in my story. So if they seem bipolar that's how it's supposed to be ^-^**

**Fears**

**::**

Bella left for Charlie's and stayed over there for a few days. During those days without Bella in his reach, Edward spent most of his time playing on his old piano and listening to his records. He wouldn't even go hunting while the rest of the family did and he hasn't done that in a while.

It seemed he was starving himself; he was nothing without Bella and everyone knew that.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting and Carlisle was down at the hospital doing what he does best. That left only Alice, Edward and Esme alone.

.

Alice had nothing better to do. Her favorite program was over with and she remembered that she had at least one brother at home she could communicate with. It was sometimes awkward between them. Alice and Edward; Alice used to have a big fat crush on Edward which now would be a crime in their family but maybe just maybe she still felt that way towards her own sister-in-law's husband. It was Bella who cancelled their honeymoon in the first place anyway so why couldn't she just spend time with Edward if Bella wasn't going to.

Edward was her brother. Not blood but close and even for someone as soulless as them, Edward still needed and craved the attention that humans did.

So Alice rose from the love-seat and found herself standing before Edward in his old bedroom that had somehow become Bella-oriented.

He didn't look happy or sad. He had that look of _I-don't-really-care _which seemed to be all the time if she could remember correctly. Reaching down for him and touching his shoulder from behind, Edward jumped and spun around, leaping from the stool beneath him and wrapping a cold hand around Alice's neck. His grip was tight and powerful.

It startled Alice. Edward was always on his feet and up on his surroundings but he really didn't care when Bella wasn't around.

"Edw-ward!" Alice said as best she could through gasps and small whispers. After a few seconds of realizing what he was doing, his grip was loosened and he let go, really ashamed and scared that he could have hurt her.

It wasn't impossible to hurt their own kind but it took great strength and power to really damage another vampire's soulless being.

After collecting her startled-self Alice sat on the bench at the piano and looked very calmly, waiting for Edward to accompany her. Edward glared at her and narrowed his eyes slightly before walking toward the piano and taking a seat right beside her.

"I want to hear you play Edward." She said to him with a bright smile on her lips that sparkled with frozen lip gloss which was taken out of Bella's bag when she wasn't looking. Edward's lips twitched and he began with his fingertips on the colorless keys. Alice watched in awe when his fingers began their magic and the wonderful sound that he processed.

**.**

Bella slept most of her time with Charlie. It was nothing new. Charlie was a bit surprised and wondering why she could be acting this way when she had a husband that should be with her at the moment.

He knew it was better to just let her get the sleep she needed and only thought it was appropriate to check on her when necessary; that seemed to be hour after hour to him.

She stirred and rustled around a few times in her sleep but nothing crazy. She slept peacefully for once and Charlie was proud of that. The only thing that truly bugged him was that Edward wasn't with her like he should be. Charlie doesn't despise Edward or his family, but he needed to change the way he treats his Bella. It wasn't right;

.

.

In the morning, Charlie came into Bella's room and opened the curtains. There was no sun shine today like any other day. Here in Washington, it was pretty rainy and gloomy non-stop.

"Bella-Bells?" he called her name in a soft wispy voice, walking to her side and giving her shoulder a gentle nudge. She didn't move at first but soon after calling out to her several times her beautiful brown eyes opened up to him with a soft glisten.

She stretched and then let out the biggest yawn he could ever imagine come from her little mouth. "You hungry Bells?" he sat on the edge of her bed right beside her with his hands in his lap. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and let her forehead crash slowly onto his shoulder. Bella closed her eyes with a smile: "Sure". Charlie snaked an arm around her and began to brush her hair.

He smiled back at her and they both headed downstairs.

Charlie was never a great cook neither was Renee, but Bella ate whatever was put in front of her; sometimes, especially if it was something Charlie made. She always hated hurting his feelings when she tells him his cooking sucks. She has literally told Charlie straight up that his cooking sucked and it broke his heart for like a day but today his pancakes and not-so-burnt toast was okay.

After taking the second bite out of her toast, she looked over at tired, exhausted Charlie across from her at the table and put the toast down. "What's wrong dad?" she asked, looking just as tired as he was looking right about now. Charlie looked back at Bella and then looked down at the table top.

"I just hate how that Edward Cullen guy treats you. Are you sure you want to be married…?" Charlie was already trying to get them divorced and they haven't even begun their honeymoon yet.

Bella nearly choked on her half-chewed toast. "What-no dad why would you ask me that?" she furrowed her brows in a disturbing way, causing Charlie great uneasiness. Charlie raised his brows high and leaned back in his chair with a slow crackling sound. He never liked seeing Bella all distraught like this but it was the truth in his mind anyway. He knew Bella deserved better but if she loved him then it was her choice; or her mistake.

"Bella, I just want you to know that I am here for you when-or if he hur-he was rudely interrupted at an instant. Bella forced herself up out of her seat and slammed her hands on the table. "I can't believe this dad! Why do you think he is going to hurt me…I am your daughter and you should be a little more supportive of this-of us!" she fussed telling him all she thought-all she knew she had to say. It made her feel good but the look on Charlie's face was telling her otherwise. Why did life suck so much? Life shouldn't about a father who just couldn't stand the choices his daughter makes, and it shouldn't be about how much you argue with the ones you loved so much; It sucked and really bad.

Charlie pinched his nose in frustration after rubbing his eyes. "Bella…I don't want him to hurt you-but you love him." He stood up from the table and took Bella's plate with the soggy piece of toast. Bella watched him turn 'round on his heels but her emotions got the better of her.

"I'm sorry dad I just want you to-to get along with him better. I love you." She got him to turn back around and she embraced him; plate in hand and all. It didn't bother her if her hair or clothes smelled like half-burnt toast. Charlie wasn't surprised at all but her reaction was startling. "You're the adult now Bells; you're not a little-huh-girl anymore. You can make your own decisions I just want to be there with you when you make them. You will always be my little girl Bells. Don't forget that." Charlie didn't dare let go of her. Not for a split second.

Bella felt the tingling sensation of the warm tears roll down her face and soak into the fabric of his flannel shirt. She knew at this point was terrible. She really hated breaking down like this in front of Charlie; especially Charlie.

After minutes of embracing and snuggling close, Bells moved out of his strong grasp and he saw the shining of those tears she hoped he wouldn't see.

"Don't cry Bella…" Charlie sighed and moved in close as before. She saw that hand high in the air and tried to leave but he held her still and wiped the tears away like a father would. Bella gave him a half-smile and had her head down low.

"Love you too Bells…go see Edward." Charlie told her in a demanding tone. If she wanted him and if she missed him she should follow her heart and do that.

She swallowed and left with her PJ's still on with a small jacket to go along.

**::**

Edward stopped. The music stopped.

Alice blinked once and stared down blankly at the ground. "That was amazing Edward…" Alice commented batting her long lashes once and turned to the side to face him straight on.

He nodded. "It's not much Alice." He gave her a gentle smile that more than brightened the whole room. Then something totally unexpected happened between the two of them; something that should not have happened like it did.

Edward moved forward just a bit before Alice followed after. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He could smell her hair and the shampoo that invaded it.

She heard him breathe and broke the space between them with her nose pressed against the cold crook of his neck. Edward shook slightly and put his arms crushingly around her, causing the space to totally disappear. "Why Alice-Edward was already panting, blowing his cold breath against her face as he pulled her closer until she was straddling his lap. She giggled soft and shut her eyes. "Why what?" she replied in a raspy whisper, letting her head fall back 'til she knew it couldn't go back any further.

Edward circled the middle of her back with his two fingers while the other held the back of her little head, with fingers lost in her short spiked dark brunette hair.

"Why are we doing this-and at that moment, Edward realized the danger! He let her go in an instant and jumped to his feet. His eyes were dark and his hands were in hard fists.

Alice swallowed the emptiness in her throat and felt terrible. Her hands sat tense in her lap over her dress. She stared down at the blackness of her tights that covered her legs down to her feet. "I'm sorry Edward…she said full of sorrow and true sympathy that he knew she was telling nothing more but the truth. Edward approved of her apology but that wasn't going to change the fact that they shared a close intimate moment with each other. Bella couldn't know about it but it would eat him up inside if he didn't tell her.

"Bella is here I can smell her." Edward informed Alice and before too long she stood up and walked out the door noiselessly.

Edward breathed soft and gentle. He paced the room minute after minute until Bella was standing in the doorway of his bedroom in her PJ's and dirty converse. "E-Ed-Edward!" Bella said between breaths after running for so long just to get to him.

"What-why are you breathing hard?" Edward asked wondering by the sounds of her constant breathing. He moved closer and grabbed her painfully tight by the balls of her shoulders.

Bella coughed thickly and looked up at him into his golden eyes.

"Truck broke down." She told him firmly, finally catching her breath and getting it regular again like it should be. Edward stared at her for the longest time before wrapping his arms around her lower back and bringing her near. What he said next caught Bella by surprise and actually caused her face to warm up. "I want to make love-to you Bella." He said in his usual soft voice, looking deep into her brown orbs of wonder before leaning down to kiss her. This crazy craving tore him up inside constantly; day after day.

Bella took the kiss but pulled away. Edward groaned. "What is it?" he swallowed nervously hoping she couldn't smell the strong scent of Alice on him and that was what she did.

"Edward…wait-what is that smell?" the little brunette asked stepping back a little bit. Edward narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her hand. He was totally lost for words.

Bella eyed him for moments until she decided it wasn't worth it if he wasn't going to answer. "Edward I don't know what's going on but I don't think I can do this yet." She moved completely away from him staring out the large picture window of the bedroom.

Edward looked down and began to pout. "Alice and I kissed…you were gone and we kissed." He admitted as quiet as he could with his eyes staring at the ground. Bella froze suddenly where she stood. Her arms fell limp at her sides and she couldn't even turn around and see him standing there with the most quilt-stricken look ever.

But Bella had a secret she was hiding from Edward herself. It won't be easy at all to tell him but it was the right thing to do. She didn't move close to Edward but she turned around and began: "I kissed-I kissed Carlisle…"she said nearly breaking down as so.

Edward was shocked! He was enraged and furious. Bella was nobodies but his and kissing his father was the worst mistake Bella could ever make.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me before?" he walked up to her and brushed hair from her eyes. She swallowed hard and he heard it. "I-I don't know Edward…I was scared…"she didn't know what to say next so she put her arms around his waist slowly like a child and held him with her face buried in his chest.

Edward couldn't help but hold her back and squeeze her impossibly tight. Her breasts pressed hard against him as he began to grow terribly close to her and had her off the ground. She was surprised but held onto him as he lifted her. "I love you!" Bella whispered against his neck while she kissed the cold skin, tightening her legs around his waist.

Edward groaned in her mouth after his tongue pierced through her lips: "Love you…he moved hard against her, already smelling her sweet arousal that grew strong.

**::**

**E/N: 0-0 Okay that was somewhat awkward…weird way to stop and it wasn't supposed to end like this but what do you do! Anyway I am not super at doing sexual stuff like this just saying-well next chapter is coming soon!**


End file.
